As shown in FIG. 1, an antenna 10 of a cellular phone in prior art comprises a sleeve spindle 11, a base 12, and a compression spring 13. The base 12 is received in the sleeve spindle 11. The bottom end of the base 12 protrudes out of the sleeve spindle 11 to form a plugging shaft 14 to be plugged in the cellular phone. The compression spring 13 is received in the sleeve spindle 11 and can be used as a conductor for telephone signals. The bottom end of the compression spring 13 contacts with the base 12.
When the cellular phone is used in a car, a signal adapting wire of the cellular phone is generally connected to an antenna installed on the car to avoid noise interference so as to acquire better transmission quality. In prior art, when the signal adapting wire of a cellular phone is used, the detachable antenna of the cellular phone needs to be detached first, and a connector of the signal adapting wire is then plugged in the cellular phone. Next, a connector at the other end of the signal adapting wire is plugged in a connection seat of the car antenna. Through the connection of the cellular phone and the car antenna via the signal adapting wire, noise interference can be prevented when the cellular phone is used in the car. Moreover, transmission quality will be better because there is less landform interference.
However, for the antenna of the cellular phone in prior art, when the signal adapting wire is to be connected, the detachable antenna of the cellular phone needs to be detached first so that a connector of the signal adapting wire can then be plugged in the cellular phone. Because the antenna of the cellular phone is a delicate component, constant detaching and plugging result in a trouble, and destruction of the antenna may easily arise. Moreover, the antenna with a small volume may be easily lost after detached from the cellular phone, resulting in a great problem to the user.